blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokohana
Tokohana (トコハナ, lit. "Undying Flower") is the first ending theme of the Black Bullet anime; it is performed by the J-Pop singer . Characters in Order of Appearance #Enju Aihara #Cursed Children Lyrics TV Version English= At first, we’re never willing to give up hope,But eventually, we learn to let go. I’ll take all the shields keeping me safe and encased them, Firing away to tear down this wall. But when I peered through, the end of it all was staring me right in the face. You’re bound by such terrible suffering, But I’ll accept all of your love and fantasies. I’ll show you that I can survive on nothing more, Like a lotus. So stay by my side. |-| Kanji= |-| Rōmaji= hajime wa itsudatte kitai o yamerarenai keredo yagate akirame o oboeru ima wo mamoru tate o yakkyou ni tsumekonde maruku kabe o kiri tootta nozokeba owari na mikaeshiteta hageshii kuro ni tsutsumareta kimi no aijou demo shinjou demo zenbu torikonde soresura boku no katte ni shite miserusenai kyou daisu dakara zutto soba ni ite Full Version English= At first, we’re never willing to give up hope. But eventually, we learn to let go. I’ll take all the shields keeping me safe and encased them, Firing away to tear down this wall; But when I peered through, the end of it all was staring me right in the face. As you jump into the hail of bullets and smoke, your love is covered by an expressionless mask. But if you’re really only doing this for the reward, why on earth am I here? In the end, it’s taken away in an instant, Never to come back, no matter who you blame. Far from ending, the chain reaction just grows stronger, As you fail to notice your armor is really keeping you trapped, just like a clown. You've donned a broken heart, but I want to pull out the faint voice within your feelings; If you were to tell me you really just want to cry, I’d take you in my arms without saying a word. Do you know what the most beautiful thing in the world is? I hear it’s a flower that not even mud can stain, But why am I here in this place, bearing that same name? You’re bound by such terrible suffering, But I’ll accept all of your love and fantasies. I’ll show you that I can survive on nothing more, Like a lotus. So stay by my side. I’ll accept your everything, enveloping you like a pure, white flower; Like a lotus. So never stop smiling. |-| Kanji= 初めはいつだって 期待を止められない けれどやがて諦めを覚える 今を守る盾を薬莢に詰め込んで 円く壁を切り取った のぞけば　終わりが見返してた 硝煙弾雨に飛び込む君の 愛情には　表情のない仮面が貼りつく 報いることだけが君を動かすのなら 僕はどうしてここにいる 最後は唐突に 一瞬で奪われる 誰を責めても戻りはしないのに 連鎖は終わらずに　それどころか増してく 自分自身を追い込む武装に気づかない ピエロの様だ 砕けた心を纏った君の 感情から微かな声　引き摺り出したい 本当は泣きたくて堪らないって言うなら ただ黙って抱きしめる この世で最高に綺麗なものはなんだか知ってる? 泥の中にいても決して汚れない花だって なぜだか僕は同じ名前背負って生まれて ここに居るんだ 激しい黒に包まれた君の哀情でも心傷でも 全部とりこんで それすら僕の糧にしてみせるさ like a lotus だからずっとそばにいて 全部とりこんで 淀みない白の花で包みこむよ like a lotus だからずっと笑ってて |-| Rōmaji= hajime wa itsudatte kitai o yamerarenai keredo yagate akirame o oboeru ima o mamoru tate o yakkyou ni tsumekonde maruku kabe o kiritotta nozokeba owari ga mikaeshiteta shoendanu ni tobikomu kimi no aijou ni wa hyoujou no nai kamen ga haritsuku mukuiru koto dake ga kimi o ugokasu no nara boku wa doushite koko ni iru saigo wa toutotsu ni isshun de ubawareru dare o semetemo modori wa shinai no ni rensa wa owarazu ni sore dokoro ka mashiteku jibun jishin o oikomu busou ni kidzukanai piero no you da kudaketa kokoro o matotta kimi no kanjou kara kasuka na koe hikizuridashitai hontou wa nakitakute tamaranai tte iu nara tada damatte dakishimeru kono yo de saiko ni kirei na mono wa nandaka shiteru? doro no naka ni itemo kesshite kegaranai hana datte nazedaka boku wa onaji namae seotte umarete koko ni irunda hageshii kurou ni tsutsumareta kimi no aijou demo shinshou demo zenbu torikonde sore sura boku no kate ni shitemiseru sa like a lotus dakara zutto soba ni ite zenbu torikonde yodominai shiro no hana de tsutsumikomu yo like a lotus dakara zutto warattete Watch Now Navigation Category:Ending Theme Category:Music